Given your hate
by xxxSin-Chanxxx
Summary: This is the Prologue XD been wanting to do this for awhile but finally got the courage too. Warning... If you dont like it dont read it! This whole story is an Oc/marik oc/yami marik Oc/yami bakura... Ehehe.
1. The Reckoning Prologue

Notes:  
>I do not own yugioh, this was written in the point of view of Amaya and Yami Marik.. Well his mind set... I plan to write more...<br>Amaya: Aye..

Her eyes gazed out of the sleepy horizon, from her apartment window. High up above the ground the sun was slowly beginning to set, she felt a bit nervous when she first moved here, and took her months to finally get the courage to open the window. Five stories below was the pavement, her green eyes hid behind her bright yellow glasses as she turned from the window to head out to the hall. Approaching the elevator one thing ran through her mind, finding him.. Him would be her brother, Arek, pronounced Eric, went missing a couple of years ago and her leads had led her here, Domino City.. She found it strange she ended up in Japan after coming from Europe, her dark hair brushed her waist as she tied it back. Her name was Amaya, when the elevator hit her floor she stepped on and rode it all the way down, watching through the glass doors. "Arek... Im coming..."

She was out to follow her next lead, told to check by the ports, that told her alot. Mindlessly she started to cross the street when someone on a motorbike whizzed passed her, almost hitting her. Amaya stepped back on the curb dusting off her jeans that now had mud on them. Oh how she hoped for the rain to start to fall again like it did early that morning. Taking in strides, she continued walking, crossing where she should slowly going to the ports. She saw the guy that had almost hit her.

It was a bit obvious this was a dead end, a dead end she will soon discover to be her last as a large arm went around her neck. "Hello little girl."

She froze a whipped around, staring into the eyes of the man that had almost ran her over. "You... You almost hit me!"

"Yes and? I knew you would be coming here. After all I had sent for you." The man said sort of monotone.

"You sent for me right?," She hissed gitting spiddle in his face sarcasm was heavy. Her eyes reflected anger from being ambushed, and this man's closeness was annoying her deeply. Pushing up on her glasses she stepped back. "Now if you do not mind I must look for someone."

"You mean your brother right?," He responded twirling the golden rod in his hand before smirking. Amaya froze, before growling, _how could he know? No one knew did they? _For all she knew he could considering the leads shes been following.

"Yes, my brother," Curiosity reflected deep with in her eyes. Brushing over herself as she stepped close to this man. Close enough she felt an over bearing aura on him but far enough she didnt have to touch, taste, smell, him. She only wanted to hear what he had to say. This man was getting a bit cocky, but remained calm.

The calmness itself was scary beyond belief. She was angry but he, he was calm. "How do you know..."

"Arek, Am I correct, now what is a European doing here in Japan." He said half smirking before laughing as she was about to answer, an another arm went around her neck again. It wasnt him but from the build she could tell it was a male. A male that was powerful with slender and powerful arms. Cutting off her airway, she tugged at his arm to no avail till she saw nothing but black.

The black wasnt a death black but a sort of sleep black. Marik couldnt help but laugh slightly, moving the head of the woman that had been so angry, now so helpless. The thought made him lick his lower lip.

"Take her aboard Ill deal with her later." He instructed, as he first pulled something out of her pocket. A picture of her brother. "Ah Arek, and such a waste too.. Could have been useful to me, too bad."

Taking a match he lit the corner of the photo dropping it to the ground and heading aboard his boat. He was almost tickled pink to have Arek's sister, he did mention having a younger sister before, but never imagined he would ever see her. The semi-false leads he have been able to give her lead her right into his clutches.

He had only seen her once before in a photograph Arek had kept. Marik felt a curled smile go to his lips chuckling to himself. Arek's disposal wont be told to her yet, oh no, at his expense shell be broken down. Broken down to where she will feel nothing and basically be nothing. God how he hated that man, and now he could further his delight.

Of course, there was so much more you could do to a woman that you could with a male. Again a smirk every thought of what he wanted to happen, pressing into his mind. But first shell be his puppet, his bidder. That he will make sure of, if she didnt listen there will be consequences.

He went aboard his boat, heading to his study, passing by the room he had her in chuckling and smirking brighter than ever. How he missed the company of a female, of course she was forced here still the idea of a female around brought him a peace of mind. Sitting at his desk he opened a book reading deep in thought.


	2. The Mindless Chapter 1

The Mindless  
>~Chapter 1~<p>

That morning seemed to start as any other, get up, get dressed in school clothes, head down stairs, grab toaster pastry, and read the letter. The damned letter... Amaya snorted as she folded the note up to memory.

"Why couldn't he tell me in person like normal people... Brother you are a headache sometimes." She said putting down the toaster pastry and running out to catch the bus that had like so many mornings before sped passed her house and she was running to for them to stop. The continued on, frustration etched into her brow as she decided to walk the thirty blocks to her school. It wouldnt had been so bad, except for her neighbors dog who bit and was never on a chain, and the total fact it started to rain. 

Stumbling in the front doors the first thing she asked herself was ,"Could this day get any worse?" Sighing she rung out her skirt and proceeded to her locker hearing one of her "rivals" since kids schoo snickering.

"Miss the bus again Amaya?" She said in a teasing tone.

"Hello Crystal," The words burned on her tongue as she restrained herself from coming back wittedly. "Seems you didnt, so how is Daniel?"

"Since when did you care about my cousin so much?," Crystal said rather bitterly turning and walking off. Amaya counted it as a win for her and went off to her class.

The morning seemed like it was going to be a long one, as she opened the envelope from her brother containing his last letter. Couldnt he just call? Slowly she read. 

-Hey Amaya,  
>I know i havent called since I left so how are you pulling through little sis? The boat is very huge on the inside I hope you get to see it sometime. Currently we are headed to japan for Mr. Ishitar's voyage. I've learned so much about dueling since I got on here. Remember the card game we played as kids?<p>

Its big here, and has a control over here. Each day I learn some news things, like recently I learned was a legit Egyptian. He doesnt like to talk about his family much though, and each time i did ask he got angrier and angrier. I would talk about you sometimes and he seemed to listen... He had told me that he has a sister of his own. Amazing isnt it?

We head out in a few days, and I may not be able to write I will when we dock, youve all I got after all, since granny died. Oh by the way, I hope you get the charm necklace I have enclosed. Anyways Love you sister, and ill write you wehn i can.

~Arek-

This was two years ago and she laid her head against her palm. That was a week ago, only three days left till the end of the school year then she would leave. Leave and go look, She knew he said not to worry, but she felt something was wrong. Being so lost in her thoughts she didnt hear the teacher talking to her. Amaya looked up at the teacher ,"Yes?"

"Turning into a space cadet in class isnt good, how many times do we have to go over this?," He said tapping her desk. Amaya smirked adn said in a low voice ,"As many times as you know to back off I know your secret about Crystal. What you two do."

He glared at her and went back to the front of the classroom, slowly she went back to her own thoughts. Remembering just a couple of months ago she didnt have to catch the bus.

_"Amaya!," A smaller Areks voice called from the back yard after he had picked up a cat. "I found a present for mama!"  
>Amaya looking only five or four at the time came out squealing in delight and brought the small cat to their mother who frowned and told them to leave the cat outside. Not wanting it in the house.<em>

The bell rang and she snapped out of it. Getting up she left the class. The rest of the morning dragged out similar to this. When lunch came, she managed to leave early, and headed home. The feeling of somethign wrong was in her gut, but it probably was that she missed her brother dearly. She walked the thirty blocks home, luckily the rain had let up. Heading in to the house she checked the phone for messages and there was none. Sighing she bit into her lower lip and started straightening up and cleaning up.

-

Around seven at night the phone rang, she eagerly answered it, only to be her friend Daniel wondering where she was that day.

"Hello?" Her voice was quick.

"Amaya, you you skipped again didnt you?," Disappointment sounded in his voice as she frowned.

"Yes.. But... I am leaving soon I have made up my mind...," She said having packed a few suitcases.

"What... What do you mean made up your mind... Amaya whats going on.. Why are you leaving... Dont tell me Crystal ran you off... I know shes mean sometimes... Bu-" Daniel was pleading and despearte and was mentally holding on to her.

"Im going to go to my brother and beg him to come home, I miss him... We were close growing up, and hes been gone so much I miss him..." She sighed and set the reciever on the table whipinh her eyes before picking it up only to hear the last of what Daniel was saying.

"Look... Youre my best friend.. But he's family.. Im leaving tonight... I have the last minute plane ticket, he said the guy was egyptian so thats the first place im going to look..."

"Egyptian is a race not a place..."

"Im going to Egypt." She sighed and admitted tthe boy wasnt the sharpest tac in the bunch sometimes.

"Good bye."

Hanging up she slammed the phone on the reciever. Grabbing her keys she left out the front door, and took a taxi out to the airport one thing on her mind... Was it going to be worth it?


End file.
